


The First

by mzblackpoison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Child Abuse, Comfort, Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Muteness, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Spies & Secret Agents, Trauma, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: It was supposed to be just another regular rescue mission.Yet somehow Elias found himself with strangely attached to the boy he had rescued. A young omega held captive his entire life, knowing nothing but abuse and pain.Elias and his team, were going to be the first to show the boy kindness and love.DISCONTINUED





	1. First Time Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm finally back after months long hiatus! that being said my updating and posting will be very spotty but I will definitely try. I also have a plethora of requests to get to (eventually)...
> 
> About this fic:  
> -abo, whump, hurt/comfort  
> \----first chapter isn't obvious at all, but this is an a/b/o AU  
> -a future modern era  
> -does NOT contain any explicit rape or non-con, but does mention it  
> -Underage warning used bc 'the boy' was and is underage  
> -there are humans and then werewolves  
> \----pretty much everyone is a wolf
> 
> not beta read bc yall know i dont do that

It’s Elias who finds him.

Really, it was quite obvious. A large 8 story building in the middle of absolutely nowhere and the desert stretched beyond the eye could see.

Not to mention, their team scoured the entire building only to find what they wanted in the lowest level, the 10th basement floor. It made sense to the captives hidden the farthest away from the exit. And there was only one elevator leading to the ground floor.

What was shocking, was the lack of people around. No researchers or ‘scientists’, and no captives either. Except for one.

Elias found the boy in a large white lab room, passed a pane of glass. He was covered with a white sheet and unconscious on the medical table, rather he was asleep as Elias soon found out.

* * *

Elias nearly tripped over his feet, ready to give up on the search. They hadn’t found anyone within in building, until now. Immediately he communicated his discovery to the rest of the team, giving instructions for some to head over and others to being collecting information.

In the small area before the glass pane were white tables littered with papers and laptops. Shelves of binders lined the entire wall adjacent to the door. Elias rifled through the drawers and cabinets for key to the inner room. Not surprisingly, he came out with nothing.

Instead he found himself flipping the handle to the simple door lock and pushing the door open. There wasn’t even an additional lock.

Once again Elias nearly tripped over his feet, the boy on the table was now awake and staring back at him. But what caught Elias’s eye wasn’t the boy now conscious, it was his midsection.

His stomach was large and round, protruding from his thin body.

Elias carefully approached the boy. The room reeked of chemical cleaners and bleach, likely to keep it as sterile as possible. But the boy had the slightly scent of confusion and curiosity.

Close up Elias could see the condition of the boy. The skin of face was deathly pale, almost as white as the sheet that covered his body. His breath caught in his throat as he pulled the sheet off. The boy’s body was littered with surgical scars and marks; cuts, bruises, scrapes, and cuts. He stared in horrified fascination. The boy was severely underweight, every rib poked through thin, pale skin and his joints protruded almost painfully. His stuck out like a sore, a drastic change from his gangly limbs.

Amidst his staring, the boy reached out and grabbed his hand. The boy gently placed Elias’s hand over his round belly, giving it a slight rub, and Elias felt his heart constrict.

He needed to save this boy.

Pulling his hand away he began to undo the straps the kept the boy strapped to the table. The thick leather straps were pulled taught against the boys body. Red marks across his chest, hips, thighs, knees, and ankles all raw and chafed from being bound so tightly.

It took a moment to sit the boy up. He was thin and light, but completely limp. It was no surprise all his muscles were long atrophied.

Elias settled on the medical table and rested the boy against his chest, providing support. The boy didn’t move a muscle at all. He made soft snuffling sounds as he sunk into Elias’s chest.

In that moment Elias could hear the approaching footsteps of his team mates. Once again the boy smelt of confusion and curiosity as more strangers pooled into the lab room.

“Get the car started, and the rest of you gather anything you can find,” Elias instructed to Tina and his team. Tina nodded and left immediately. Carefully, Elias stood up and hooked his arms around the boy’s body. The boy’s curios scent grew as he was carried along, head swiveling to take in brand new view around him.

Upon entering the elevator, the boy gave a surprised sound as the it jerked and began to move upward. His arms twitched slightly where the hung loosely around Elias’s neck and shoulders. Elias quickly shushed the boy, bouncing him softly like you would a fussing baby. It seemed to do the trick. The boy laid his head down on Elias’s shoulder with a small, content sigh and noticeably relaxed.

The elevator ride was calm and quiet, but that would soon change once they left the building.

Almost immediately the boy tensed in his arms and started to struggle. His whined high in his throat and grimaced, struggling to move and almost curl up in Elias’s chest. The boy’s sudden change in demeanor made Elias pause.

“Hey now, it’s fine. I’ve got you.” His words and voice did nothing to calm the boy. He continued to whine and whimper, burying his face against Elias’s neck. Before he knew it, the boy was shaking, trembling all over as Elias rushed to bring the boy to the car where Tina was waiting, door held open.

“Okay, okay, I’ve got you. Let’s go now, let’s go.”

Elias practically jumped into the van with the boy held tightly against is chest. Normally he would have put on the seatbelt, but his mind was preoccupied with calming down the boy. He bounced the boy in his lap, running his hands over the boy’s lithe and bony body, careful of not rubbing too hard.

“Elias, he’s probably overstimulated from all this. There’s towels in the back.” Tina glanced at the two nervously from the rearview mirror, concern etched in her face as she urged the car to speed up more.

Reaching his arm into the seat rows behind, he searched around for said towel with one hand holding the base of the boy’s neck, keeping him held close. The boy sniffled quickly keeping his face pressed into Elias’s neck and he could feel the tears on his skin soaking into his shirt collar. Every sob and whine made his heart constrict, instincts pulling at his conscious to comfort the boy. His own croon came out sounding just as strangled as the boy’s whimpers.

Elias covered themselves with the towel, making sure both their heads were underneath. The boy already has his eyes shut and face buried away, but Elias hoped the slight weight of the towel comfort the boy by keeping away all other visual stimuli.

Hand holding the boy’s head close, Elias let out more croons purrs. Letting each purr rumble deep in his chest, he found himself unconsciously rubbing his cheek against the top of the boy’s head. He was leaving his scent mark on the boy. It took a moment of focus and pure will to stop scent marking. Elias knew it was wrong to scent mark someone without permission or consent, yet somehow he found himself doing it unconsciously.

It was Tina that brought him out of his momentary stupor. “ETA ten minutes, Elias.”

Somehow without even noticing, fifty minutes had already passed.

“Alright. I want you to help gather anything even remotely valuable after. I’ll take care of him from here.” Elias glanced down at the boy. His eyes were red and slightly puffy, and his lips pressed firmly together into a slight pout. “I’ve got you, you’ll be fine.”

Tina must have contacted the hospital beforehand because there were already a group of personnel waiting outside the ER entrance waiting. Elias pulled the towel off his head but left it covering the boy and jumped out of the car not bothering to shut the door.

In a normal situation, Elias’s job would have finished here. He would deliver the rescued survivors to their partner hospital and return to the site if needed.

Instead speed walking through the halls still carrying the boy, who had refused to leave Elias’s arms with distressed whines and whimpered. Elias could feel the full body tremors return as he briefly explained his findings to the practitioners. He himself knew very little but the condition of the boy’s body told a large portion of the story. The most obvious concern was the boy’s weight and pregnancy.

Elias sat on the hospital bed with the boy next to him. It was like he summoned all the strength in the world in order to keep his arms around Elias’s neck. He was simply too frightened to move away. Elias found his head under the towel again, cooing and purring softly.

At some point the nurses and practitioners began their preliminary checkup. It was Elias’s first time to witness the jobs of the hospital personnel and for what felt like a millennia of checks.

Only when Elias glared and growled, finally fed up with the nurses that lingered discussing the boy’s conditions post-check, were they left alone. The quiet definitely calmed the boy downed. The strong scent of his anxiety and the tension in his body disappeared almost immediately.

After what also felt like a millennia, Elias was able to convince the boy to lay on the bed and detach from clinging around Elias’s neck.

Elias sat in the provided chair next to the bed the boy’s hand. The boy’s other hand rested atop his belly, giving it gentle strokes while his eyes wandered around the room. Periodically he would stop to stare at Elias before continuing his curios gazing.

Eventually the boy settled down, he closed his eyes and rested his head back.

Elias continued to watch the boy, carefully concentrated on his breathing and scent. He was calm and relaxed, but Elias didn’t know how quickly that could change.

Delicately pulling his hand away, Elias dimmed the room lights and shut the door behind him silently. Heaving a heavy sigh he made his way down the hall. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was.

Elias pulled his phone from his pocket. He needed to contact his team. He needed answers.


	2. First Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy’s background is revealed.Elias, his team, and the hospital are beyond disgusted and horrified.

Elias felt his heart drop to his stomach as he turned the corner having finished calling his team mates.

Around the room where the young omega he and his team rescued were bustling nurses and doctors. He could hear the frantic instructions being called back and forth. People running in and out carrying odd instruments. Before he knew it Elias found himself outside the boy’s room trying to grasp the situation. He was pushed aside by the rushing practitioners before the boy was wheeled out on the bed.

Elias followed closely behind with tension rising in his chest. The boy was pale, much paler than just a few minutes ago. His head rolled to the side limply, his hands by his side. But worst of all was his scent. The boy smelt so ill, like it was suddenly plagued around him.

The doors to the ER slammed shut and the light overhead blinked to life. Elias stared the closed doors for a moment longer. He needed to know what happened.

“What happened?”

A nurse told him the boy’s heart rate suddenly skyrocketed before plummeting and stopping all together. The nurses began their work reviving the boy with CPR and began preparations for emergency surgery, including c-section. That’s when Elias arrived to the scene.

Elias dropped into a chair and quickly fired off a text to update his team. They were still gathering information on the boy. During his call earlier, his team was piling binder and binders on research and observed info into their cars. They thought they would need to do multiple trips considering the filing room filled with binders like a library. Whatever group of humans that were experimenting on the boy were all meticulous on recording info. Elias was equally glad and dreading that fact. It meant he and his team would learn lots about the boy but it also meant reading endless amounts of info.

For hours Elias waited impatiently outside the ER. Every minute seemed to drag on for more than just the 60 seconds it was. Eventually the doors open and the doctor came out, and Elias was firing off questions.

“He’s in pretty bad condition. Unfortunately, we were unable to save the fetuses.”

“What?” Elias was shocked. He hadn’t even considered the chance of the pups surviving.

“We were too late to saving them, we-”

“How many were there?” Elias asked, he needed to know.

“Five.” Elias’s jaw dropped. The boy on his own death bed was carrying five pups, and none survived.

“The boy survived. He’s still in pretty critical condition…”

Elias could not register anything else the doctor said. All sorts of thoughts were racing through his mind. Did the boy know this would happen? Is that why he stroked his belly so much? Did he try to inform Elias? Was that why he made Elias touch his stomach as well? Has it happened before? Elias couldn’t make sense of the situation.

Elias slowly made his way back to the room dragging his feet along. His head ached and throbbed and his shoulders sagged.

Inside the room, the boy was already back. Elias briefly wondered how long he sat outside the ER post operation just thinking.

Suddenly, like Elias hadn’t noticed before, the boy looks so small and vulnerable on the hospital bed. Pale as the sheet that covered him, his breath came short and small fogging up the oxygen mask over his face. The steady peep of the heart rate monitor was Elias’s only saving grace.

He spent the next hour watching the boy closely as if waiting for the next tragedy or emergency to strike. Thankfully nothing happened. The boy remained unconscious for the next few hours.

It was nightfall when the rest of his team returned. They silently piled into the room with stern and serious faces. Elias guessed it was because of the things they found.

He was correct.

Josh, a beta, was the first to speak. He was heir team’s designated driver. He was the only one with enough guts to speed down roads and highways dodging cars left and right.

“We gathered almost everything they had; physical and digital. You’ll definitely want to read through some.” Josh said watching Elias. He would have to read some anyway. All missions required detailed reports once completed.

“Tell me some things you found.” His team mates shared uncertain glances.

Elias internally groaned. That was not a good sign at all.

“It’s best you read on your own later. There are some pretty heavy subjects.” Nodding Elias rubbed his hands over his face roughly. He was physically and emotionally exhausted.

“What happened to him?” Faust, another beta, asked clearly noticing the boy’s now flat stomach.

Elias winced, this was a heavy subject.

“His heartbeat went haywire. Too high, too low, then stopped beating. They got him back but couldn’t save the fetuses.” There was a tense silence. “All five of them….”

Curses and sharp exhales echoed through the quiet room. Collectively, all their anger and frustration seeped out in heavy waves of scent. Elias knew his team felt the same way as him. A burning hatred and anger towards the humans that would do such terrible things to another person, werewolf or human. But also frustration for not being soon enough or able to help the suffering omega they rescued.

“And how is he now though?”

“He’s stable…”

“Boss. Elias, you should go home. Get some rest then come back, read some stuff we found too.”

Elias did just that. He spared the unconscious omega one last glance before he left with heavy, sagging shoulders. Too exhausted to drive, he left his team to decide what to do with the car and caught a cab home.

He was sure the next day was not going to be any better. He had a bunch of files to read up on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch3 in another two weeks


	3. First Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of the boy is finally revealed.
> 
> Elias and his team are unsure how to proceed, but they know nothing will be easy.

Elias woke from his fitful sleep. The entire night his mind was occupied with the young omega. He made his wolf on edge, clawing at the surface on his consciousness and begging to be left free. It made Elias want to curl around the boy protectively and ease his pain.

Elias already knew it was going to be a very long day at work. Mountains and mountains of papers to read. Thousands of words to describe the pain and torture the boy went through all for the sake of humans’ experimentation.

So Elias began his day with an ice cold shower and an entire pot of coffee with a travel mug filled for the car ride to their rescue base.

It came as a surprise when Elias found himself last to arrive at HQ. All his teammates were already flipping through thick binders of research documents. It was only the start of the day yet Elias could see the exhaustion in their faces and tense shoulders.

Giving a heavy and somewhat frustrated sigh, Elias sat down in his chair with a thump and downed the rest of his coffee. He pulled out his laptop and began to write his report. It was the first thing to do before reading up on the boy. Damn reports.

Less than an hour later found Elias bringing the entire coffee pot to his table, placed on a rag to not scorch his delicate, cheap, plastic table.

Three hours later his report was complete. Nearly ten pages long and excruciatingly detailed, Elias sent it off to his supervisor and chucked a printed copy into a filing cabinet.

Time to read the research files on the omega.

Emil, another beta, had graciously provided a stack of binders to begin with. Elias sighed for the uptenth time. Long day indeed.

-

By mid afternoon the team was mentally exhausted. The eleven pots of coffee drank was well deserved.

Elias could feel the rage in every fiber of his body. Like a tight coil waiting to let loose and spring off. The pure anger and frustration he felt towards those dreadful humans who would do such terrible things to a wolf. None of the researchers and scientists had any mercy for the horrific acts of torture done to the boy. And they extended past ‘research purposes’, the team quickly learned.

They boy was kidnapped at a young age. The files had no indication of location, family, or other personal info. Files, videos, and pictures showed a young boy probably only five or six years when he first arrived. It angered Elias knowing the researchers had absolutely no care for the boy’s origins. They viewed him as a literal lab rat for their use and experimentation.

For two years the experiments were mild and easy. No harm done to the boy, physical or mental. But he was treated like a dog. The boy quickly learned asking questions and speaking would get him nowhere. He was trained like a dog, to do tasks in order to earn food and water. His bed was an actual dog bed with no blanket or pillow.

Then things changed in year three of his capture. The researchers began their real experiments. The boy was starved nearly to death multiple times. He was beaten and cut up to view his healing abilities. Countless surgeries, injections, or pills swallowed for various purposes. As expected the boy’s health took a turn for the worse. There were multiple cases in year three alone that experiments were put on halt due to his unstable health. But whenever the boy returned from intensive care the experiments continued at full throttle.

It was in year four researchers began testing for sexual maturity. It was also when researchers noted the boy had completely stopped talking, not even to himself anymore. The young child was pumped full of drugs to simulate a heat, none of them successful, yet.

The horrendous experiments continued one for years, becoming more and more harmful to the boy. In year eight the boy had his first heat. It was a groundbreaking moment for the researchers. In that short week alone, they collected more data than any experiment. They did not interfere and simply watched from behind the glass pane of the boys room.

Soon after, they began testing new drugs and formulae to induce heat.

They were successful.

Nearly every other week the boy was induced into a heat while researchers scribbled down notes and scientists developed more advanced formulae. Yet they had no idea how physically demanding heats were, had no idea what kind of damage they were doing to their sole ‘lab rat’. They soon learned eight months into induced heats when the boy nearly died. His body too weak to keep up with the rigorous drugs to keep him in heat.

The researches let up, but only slightly, and started research to impregnate the boy. Starting year nine the boy was induced into a heat once a month.

The boy was impregnated using semen from the researchers themselves. Research was done of the boy’s ova, how many were produced and extracted, which were viable, their life cycle, and more. At the same time, scientists were developing fertility drugs. Increase number of eggs released, number of viable eggs, and increase likelihood of insemination.

From year ten onwards the boy conceived twenty-seven times. Fourteen of which made it to the second trimester, only six to the third trimester, and none were ever delivered.

Of the twenty-seven, majority of the fetuses were terminated and extracted for research. The ones that ended in miscarriage were also used for research.

All other experiments continued even during the boy’s pregnancies and so did the abuse, and assault.

There were numerous counts of abuse and rape from the researches. They did whatever they wanted and hid it from nobody. Security cameras showed the torture the boy endured throughout the years. They showed the boy being abused and beaten, taunted with food and water, and being raped in groups at a time. No one cared for the boy’s well being and simply had their way with him.

By the time the boy was rescued, he had been held captive for twelve years.

Twelve years of abuse and torture that left him unable to speak and barely able to move. The severe neglect left him with the mind of child, like when he was kidnapped. His communication was stunted due to neglect and inability to speak. And his muscles nearly completely atrophied from not being used.

At the day’s end Elias left for a run to blow off some steam and anger that built up over the day.

It bothered him deeply knowing the humans had no care for the boy at all. Even abandoning him strapped to the medical table in order to flee.

Even with all the horrible files Elias through that day, it put his mind at ease knowing he was able to remove the boy from that abuse and put him somewhere where he would be well taken care of and rehabilitated.

The boy now had a chance to recover and heal from the years of torture, and a chance to begin a new life.


	4. First Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick check-up visit on the boy ends with him in Elias’s care. Indefinitely.

Elias grunted as he plopped into the back seat of their team van. In his arms was the omega rescued a week ago. Now the team and the boy were one their way back to the dorms.

 

Somehow a quick, routine check-up on the boy, for report purposes, ended up with Elias in charge of taking care of the boy. How this happened, Elias knew exactly how.

 

The boy was absolutely adamant on remaining with Elias. Throughout his week at the hospital, the omega drank little to none of his liquid food or water. He had multiple panic attacks and sudden blackouts, which quickly stopped occurring in Elias’s presence. The omega didn’t like to be touched by anyone except Elias, in fact he adored sitting in Elias’s lap. So much so if anyone tried to remove the boy, he would whimper and whine, and give a sad, puppy dog look.

 

Darn those super large puppy dog eyes…

 

So Elias found himself with the boy curled up in his lap in the car again. Elias casually chatted quietly with Josh while the boy made small, little snuffling sounds against Elias’s neck from underneath this protective towel.

 

Their agency owned an entire condo building just five minutes from HQ and their team members were each given a unit to use as they pleased. Elias lived both in the dorms and in his personal apartment. Elias figured it would be more convenient to stay at the dorms with the boy to minimize travel time and have more check-ins on the boy.

 

Nudging the door shut with his foot, Elias kicked off his shoes and sat on the couch. The boy was still sleeping. Elias sat down on the couch and gently shook the boy. With a wide yawn the small boy woke and pulled away from Elias’s neck.

 

“Hey there bud, you gotta let go now,” Elias said gently pulling the boy’s thin arms from his neck. Surprisingly, the boy didn’t resist and allowed his arms to fall by his side.

 

With some slight coaxing, Elias gradually removed the boy from his lap and on the couch.

 

After a moment Elias left into his kitchen to prepare food for himself and his new roommate. Keeping a ear out for any sounds from the boy, Elias quickly made chicken noodle soup with rice added.

 

Carrying two bowls of warm chicken noodle-rice soup back into his living room, Elias found the boy laying on this side on the couch. A soft smile crossed his face as he placed the bowls down on the coffee table. The boy was sprawled on his side, cheek flat against the seat cushion. His lean hands ran offer the fabric.

 

Elias quickly realized the boy was feeling the cushion. The boy likely had never felt something so soft before. He gazed ahead with glossy eyes and his hand dragged over the cushion aimlessly.

 

Taking a seat next to the couch, Elias carefully ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. They boy’s eyes flickered to him and he gave a wide, dopey smile. It was like feeling the soft couch cushions was the best thing to ever happen to him.

 

And it probably was.

 

Elias decided to stay put, sitting next to the boy while combing through his hair. The boy was all soft smiles and happy sighs. Elias couldn’t help the wave of sadness that flooded through him like a broken dam. This poor, neglected, and abused omega was finding so much happiness from a simple couch. A damn couch cushion was the best thing the boy ever experienced.

 

Before long the boy was dozing off again. Eyelids gradually slipping shut as his breath evened out. Elias woke the boy once again; it was time to eat.

 

It took a few tries, but after a few spoonfuls the boy was quickly drinking down the soup. Between spoons the boy waited with his mouth open, eyes wide in anticipation and excitement. Elias could barely feed him fast enough and soon, the bowl was empty.

 

Following a meal was nap time again. Elias carried the boy to his bed and tucked him in, watching as the omega happily burrowed into the meek bed. Listening to the boys happy little noises and purrs made his wolf howl. He hands itched to pull the omega close and hold him tight, to protect him. The boy quickly settled in and Elias tucked the comforter around the boy’s body. Elias stayed while the boy drifted off into a comfortable peaceful slumber, his soft purrs and snores filled up the silence.

 

Eventually Elias left after some time watching the boy sleep as his growling stomach reminding him of the need to eat. His bowl of soup had long become cold but Elias ate it anyway. He couldn’t be bothered to heat it up. He quickly finished off his meal and began to write a report.

 

Slumped on his couch with his laptop he typed away, documenting everything that had happened. It would likely be useful to track the boy’s rehabilitation progress and behaviour. If anything, it would act like a diary. Elias made to write down absolutely everything. From the hospital, to feeling the cushions, eagerly eating his meal, and snuggling in bed. Elias made sure not to write too much about the boy’s happy noises and purrs; he didn’t want to seem weird or anything.

 

Writing continued until the late evening. Elias stopped as his stomach just began to grumble.

 

Time to make dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/) and twiter and i have a posing schedule, did you know? links all on my tumblr
> 
> see you next update, whenever i update....


End file.
